Aniki-Otouto
by rharaayumi
Summary: "kau ingat kan pertama kali kita melakukan 'itu' ?" Inaho balik bertanya "di perpustakaan saat aku pulang dari rumah Har.."


**Summary:** _"kau ingat kan pertama kali kita melakukan 'itu' ?" Inaho balik bertanya_

" _di perpustakaan saat aku pulang dari rumah Har.."_

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T+

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ ,

~balasan review 'Another Bat'~

Kyookies: typo is justice /gak/ hhaha ide cerita itu muncul pas liat gambar holding hand mereka bertebaran dimana-mana.. dan entah kenapa pas liat hime di tenagh jadinya malah gitu (gomen hime) hahaha.. kalau polisinya kayak cruhteo, tiap hari saya gk bakal bawa sim biar tiap hari ditilang /woi/ haha soal flashback itu saya akui emang sangat singkat /efek capek ngetik plaak/ entah kenapa di kepala saya Inaho jd mesum saat liat holding hand itu muehehehe

Chuchu: makasih

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **Aniki-Otouto**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang dua orang pemuda jenius. Keduanya adalah kakak beradik, sang kakak berumur setahun lebih tua selalu menunjukkan senyumnya sekalipun keadan kadang tidak berpihak padanya. Sedangkan sang adik selalu memasang wajah datar sekalipun dia tengah merasa bahagia. Sekalipun memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda, percayalah keduanya saling menyayangi dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya…..

"Aniki, bangun kalau tidak kita akan terlambat" teriak si adik dari dapur , hari ini adalah tugasnya membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Sementara si adik tengah sibuk memasak, si kakak masih ogah-ogahan bangun dari tempat tidur (percayalah move on dari tempat tidur itu susah *plaaak) masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa dan tenaga untuk move on, si kakak kita sebut saja di Slaine merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar di bawahnya. Benar saja ternyata yang bergetar adalah ponsel milik adiknya.

"hmm. Ini kan ponsel punya Inaho. Kenapa bisa sampai ke tempat ini? Siapa juga yang sepagi ini mengiriminya pesan?"

Tanpa rasa berdosa Slaine membuka pesan itu

 _From: Seylum-san_

 _Subject: no tittle_

 _Ohayou Inaho-kun,, hari ini aku membuatkanmu bekal. Jadi kau tidak usah membuatnya sendiri._

Muncul empat siku di pelipis Slaine setelah membaca pesan itu. Slaine menuju dapur tempat Inaho berada, dengan niat mengembalikan ponsel milik Inaho dan bertanya kenapa ponselnya bisa ada di kamarnya di atas tempat tidur Slaine.

"kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuat bekal. Seylum-sanmu akan membuatkan bekal untukmu."

Slaine kembali menuju kamarnya setelah meletakkan ponsel orange milik Inaho di meja makan. Bersiap ke sekolah, pagi ini kembali dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di di bagian belakang bawah tubuhnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali dia merasakannya, tapi belakangan ini makin sering dia rasakan.

"mungkin aku harus memeriksanya ke dokter" katanya pada dirinya sendiri saat menatap pantulan bayangan di depan cermin wastafelnya.

Merasa semua sudah siap, Slaine langsung berangkat ke sekolah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada Inaho yang saat ini sedang duduk menungguinya di dapur untuk sarapan bersama.

Inaho dan Slaine sebenarnya bukanlah saudara kandung. Inaho adalah anak dari sahabat papa Slaine. Tapi kedua orang tua Inaho meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan pesawat, akhirnya papa Slaine merawat Inaho, itupun karna permintaan Slaine. Dari kecil mereka berdua sudah akrab. Slaine sudah menganggap Inaho sebagai adiknya, sedangkan Inaho menganggap Slaine sebagai kakaknya. Tidak sulit bagi mereka berdua untuk tinggal bersama karna hal itu. Papa Slaine sendiri menjadi sangat sibuk karna harus mengurus perusahaan milik keluarga Inaho sampai Inaho cukup umur untuk meneruskan usaha keluarganya, makanya Inaho dan Slaine lebih sering tinggal berdua seperti saat ini.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Aniki, kau melupakan bekalmu"

Slaine yang pagi tadi meninggalkan rumah begitu saja, akhirnya membuat Inaho harus jauh-jauh mengantarkan bekal ke kelas Slaine.

"aku tidak melupakannya, aku memang sengaja tidak membawanya karna hari ini Harklight janji akan mentraktirku makan siang" Slaine berbalik menatap Harklight yang kebetulan berada di sana.

Inaho yang setengah tidak percaya menoleh ke arah Harklight sambil memasang wajah datarnya yang seperti tembok itu, menuntut jawaban perkataan Slaine dari Harklight..

"e..to.. ahh iya hari ini aku memang janji mentraktir Slaine-san" jawab Harklight sedikit gugup mendapat 2 tatapan kontras dari kakak beradik yang ada dihadapannya. Tatapan sang kakak yang mengisyaratkan 'iyakan saja semua perkataanku' dan tatapan dari adik berwajah datar yang seolah bilang 'awas kalu kau bohong'.

"jadi bekal ini mau diapakan?" tanya Inaho akhirnya kepada Slaine. Lelah menunggu jawaban Harklight yang Inaho yakini tetap tidak akan berubah.

"entah terserah kau saja. Kau mungkin bisa memberikannya ke Asseylum-san jadi kalian bisa bertukar bekal. Ohh betapa romantisnya"

Slaine meninggalkan Inaho di depan pintu kelasnya, menarik tangan Harklight yang saat itu masih setia diam memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut. Di tempatnya Inaho hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Berusaha menaha emosinya yang hampir meledak, melihat tangan Slaine alias Anikinya memegang tangan orang lain.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Slaine-san kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah jam 7 malam. Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telponmu dari tadi. Inaho pasti sedang khawatir!"

"Sekarang kau juga mengusirku?" jawab Slaine datar mendengar Harklight.

Ya saat ini Slaine sedang berada di rumah Harklight. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Membiarkan ponselnya terus berdering saat nama yang tertera di layar bertuliskan 'orenji'.

"bukan seperti itu, aku senang kau mau datang ke rumahku, berkunjung sampai jam begini. Tapi ada 2 alasan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus berada di sini." Jawab Harklight sambil menunduk, tidak berani menatap pemilik surai kuning pucat bermanik hijau kebiruan yang ada dihadapannya.

"apa?" singkat hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Slaine, sambil memandangi Harklight yang saat masih sibuk memperhatikan ubin dibawahnya

"pertama aku tau bagaimana perasaan Inaho saat tidak bisa menghubungimu, dia pasti sangat khawatir. Fikirannya saat ini pasti kalut dan…"

"tau apa kau soal perasaan Inaho?" Slaine memotong kalimat Harklight

Harklight tidak menjawab pertanyaan Slaine dia terus melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi sempat terhenti

"kedua, jika kita terus berdua seperti ini aku takut tidak bisa lagi menahan diriku"

Harklight tidak lagi menunduk, kali ini tatapannya tepat menuju mata Slaine. Dengan berani Harklight meletakan tangannya di pipi kanan Slaine. Perlahan tangan di pipi itu turun ke dagu, mengangkat sedikit dagu Slaine, membuat posisi dimana bibir mereka terlihat sejajar. Harklight memajukan bibirnya, benar saja saat ini Harklight benar-benar kehilangan kendali melihat sosok dihadapannya.

PLAAAAAAAK

Tamparan keras dari Slaine menyadarkan Harklight.

"KAU GILA HARKLIGHT!"

Slaine bangkit dari duduknya, mengemasi barangnya dan meninggalkan rumah Harklight. Saat ini rumahnyalah tempat teraman yang dia miliki setidaknya itulah yang ada dibenaknya. Meskipun saat ini dia benar-benar tidak ingin pulang ke rumah dulu. Tidak ingin bertemu dengan adik kecilnya dulu. Slaine sendiri bingung, tentang apa yang dia rasakan. Bingung kenapa saat melihat pesan dari Seylum untuk Inaho fikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi kacau.

~ _sementara itu di rumah keluarga Troyard~_

"sepertinya malam ini tidak bisa" Inaho berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri sembari melihat tabung kecil -berisi beberapa butir yang seperti obat- yang dia pegang.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Aniki kau dari mana? Kenapa tidak menjawab ponselmu?"

Ucapan 'selamat datang' langsung keluar dari mulut Inaho saat melihat sosok Slaine turun dari mobilnya.

"bukan urusanmu"

"aku adikmu!"

"yah dan adik tidak harus tau apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya!"

"aniki.."

Slaine masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bat…."

Langkah Slaine terhenti, menoleh ke Inaho. Slaine tau betul, saat Inaho memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu maka mereka berdua harus berbicara serius. Slaine menatap Inaho, seolah sedang bertelepati Inaho mengerti maksud Slaine. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah, tepatnya menuju ruang perpustakaan. Entah sejak kapan perpustakaanlah tempat mereka jika ingin berbicara serius seperti ini.

"kau habis menangis Bat… apa yang terjadi"

"tidak ada apa-apa."

"….." Inaho hanya menatap Slaine, beberapa lama ruang perpustakaan yang memang dirancang untuk keheningan itu terasa lebih hening dan senyap lebih dari biasanya. Tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang membuka mulut.

"orenji, hari ini aku dan sahabat terbaikku bertengkar. Aku menamparnya cukup keras" Slaine membuka pembicaraan..

"…" Inaho masih tidak berbicara apapun, hanya memandangi Slaine

"dia.. dia.. aku refleks menamparnya, dia entah apa yang akan dia lakukan jika aku tidak menamparnya, dia hampir saja menciumku.. ciuman di bibir"

"…." Sepersekian detik Inaho yang terkenal dengan ekspresi datarnya menampakkan kilatan emosi.

"aku.. aku tidak tau apa yang dia fikirkan"

"dan kenapa kau tadi pergi ke tempatnya tanpa pulang dulu ke rumah?" Akhirnya setelah cukup lama diam dan berhasil menyembunyikan emosinya yang hampir meledak di balik topeng wajah datarnya Inahopun mulai angkat suara.

"aku lagi memikirkan sesuatu"

"….." inaho kembali diam, menatap Slaine lagi, menunggunya bercerita. Untuk menghadapi Slaine percuma jika kita terus bertanya kepadanya, dia akan menjawab jauh dari apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya. Inaho tau betul sifat Slaine itu, maka yang diperlukan Inaho hanya 'diam dan terus menatap Slaine' dan cara ini terjamin ampuh 100% karna Slaine akan menceritakan semuanya dengan detail lebih detail daripada menjawab pertanyaan.

"aku juga tidak tau, aku hanya entahlah tidak bisa befikir jernih.. kau tau? Saat aku membaca pesan Aseeylum-san pagi ini untukmu. Entah kenapa merasa kau tidak boleh dekat dengan orang lain, baik itu wanita ataupun pria. Kau hanya boleh dekat denganku orenji…"

Inaho masih tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun untuk membantah ucapan Slaine. Tapi tangannya yang sedari tadi diletakkan di kedua saku celanya saat ini kedua tangan itu tengah memeluk Slaine. Mendekap Slaine lebih dalam.

"mungkin aku tidak rela jika adik kecilku memiliki teman lain dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Ini pasti hanya perasaan kakak yang takut kehilangan adik teman bermainnya sejak kecil…"

Inaho tidak membiarkan Slaine mengakhiri ucapannya, dikecupnya bibir kakak laki-lakinya yang ada dihadapannya. Tentu saja dengan sedikit mendongak mengingat tubuh Slaine lebih tinggi beberapa senti daripada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Bat kau tidak sejenius yang kufikirkan."

Slaine yang setengah kaget itu diam. Sewaktu mereka masih kecil, Inaho selalu mengecup bibirnya lembut untuk menenangkannya. Waktu itu Slaine tidak merasa aneh, karna Inaho selalu bercerita bahwa ibunya selalu melakukan hal yan sama kepadanya. Slaine yang sejak lahir kehilangan ibunya tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Mendapat perlakuan itu dia sedikit banyak bisa merasakan bagaimana mendapat perlakuan seorang ibu meskipun yang melakukan itu padanya bukan ibunya tetapi adik kecilnya.

Inaho kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Slaine (yang masih asik mengingat masa kecil mereka), bukan kecupan seperti tadi, kali ini Inaho menuntut balasan perlakuan yang sama dari bibir Slaine. Tangannya memaksa kepala Slaine untuk menunduk menekannya kedepan sehingga bibir mereka makin merapat. Tidak mendapatkan balasan atas aksinya, Inaho menggigit bibir bawah Slaine membuat Slaine mengerang membuka jalur untuk lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Slaine. Slaine tidak lagi menolak, tangan Inaho sudah tidak menekan kepalanya ke depan saat ini Slaine melakukan kegiatan ciuman itu dengan keinginaannya sendiri. Akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen jugalah yang menyebabkan keduanya menghentikan aktifitas itu.

"orenji.. ini salah kita tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti ini" merasa mendapatkan cukup oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang hampir kering , Slaine akhirnya angkat bicara

"karna kita adik kakak? Kita bahkan bukan saudara kandung Bat."

"bukan itu.. kau taukan? Dulu ayahmu sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Asseylum-san. Aku sendiri sudah dijodohkan dengan Lemrina. Bagaimanapun setelah lulus kita berdua akan hidup dengan orang lain. Jika kita melanjutkan ini lebih jauh, aku takut tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu untuk orang lain" Slaine memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan -menyembunyikan semburat merah yang saat ini dia yakini betul tengah memenuhi wajahnya- melihat jejeran buku koleksi ayahnya.

Inaho meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi Slaine, memaksa kepala itu menghadap ke arahnya, menatap tepat di matanya. Manik merah kecoklatan dan biru kehijauan itu kembali bertemu.

"itu lebih baik, aku akan memastikan kita tidak akan berpisah bahkan dengan perjodohan bodoh itu. Kalau perlu aku yang akan menghancurkannya"

Kembali Inaho mencium bibir itu , lalu turun menuju leher dan meninggalkan beberapa hasil karya 'ini milik Inaho jika ada yang menyentuhnya kau akan mati' di sana. Bagaimana dengan Slaine? Slaine hanya mengikuti arus permainan Inaho (seolah Inaho sudah terbiasa melakukannya)

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jam menunjukkan angka pukul 2:18 dini hari. Inaho sedang duduk di taman berjarak sekitar 5km dari rumahnya, memakai jaket tebal berwarna orange menyala sesekali melihat ponselnya sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang. Benar saja orang yang ditunggunya tiba-tiba terlihat memasuki taman mengenakan jaket berwarna abu-abu.

Beberapa pukulan tepat mendarat di pipi oarang yang memakai jaket abu-abu itu. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi, hanya pukulan-pukulan inaho yang terdengar memecah kesunyian malam di taman itu. Puas memukuli orang itu, Inaho meninggalkannya yang masih terbaring tak berdaya di taman. Melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya yang juga berwarna orange menyala. Sebelum benar-benar memasuki mobilnya Inaho sempat berbalik berbicara pelan namun orang yang terbaring itu tau betul apa yang dikatakan Inaho

"Harklight-san jika kau berani menyentuh Slaine lagi akan kupastikan kau menyesal telah lahir dan bertemu dengan Slaine.!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine membuka matanya melirik Inaho yang ada di sebalahnya tertidur cukup pulas. Slaine mengusap rambut bersurai coklat itu pelan takut membangunkan orang itu, sedikit tersenyum diikuti semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul, seketika hawa panas terasa muncul dari wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Lalu dengan enggan mengalihkan pandangan dari Inaho akhirnya Slaine melirik jam yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"INAHOOOO BANGUN KITA TERLAMBAT"

"tenang saja Bat, aku sudah minta izin sakit ke sekolah" jawab Inaho enteng

"sakit? Kita berdua? ayolah sekolah akan curiga jika kita berdua sakit. Lagian minta izin sakit padahal kita tidak sakit sama halnya kita minta untuk sakit." Slaine protes keras mendengar ucapan Inaho

"kita berdua memang tidak sakit, yang sakit itu kau.. aku izin tidak masuk untuk merawatmu!"

"tapi aku tidak sakit! Aku baik-baik saja! Teganya kau mendoakanku sakit orenji"

Inaho mengangkat pundaknya seolah tidak tau saat melihat Slaine mencoba bangun berdiri dari tempat tidur.

"itta ta ta ta. Ittai"

"see.. kau memang lagi sakit kan?"

Inaho tersenyum tipis-tipis sekali melihat Slaine.

"satte.. karna kau telah membangunkanku, aku akan… meng…hu…kum…mu….!" Bisik Inaho tepat di telinga Slaine.

 _~marilah kita berdoa bersama untuk keselamatan Slaine~_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hubungan tidak wajar Slaine dan Inaho sebenarnya sudah lama terdengar seantero sekolah. Mulai dari keduanya yang setiap diajak hangout pasti menolak ikut dengan alasan 'aku tidak tega membiarkan otouto sendirian di rumah' (tentu saja ini diucapkan Slaine) dan 'aku harus membantu aniki mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah (tentu saja ini dilontarkan Inaho). Aura permusuhan untuk orang lain yang dikeluarkan keduanya saat sedang ngobrol berdua seperti sekarang. Perubahan ekspresi mereka berdua jika diajak ngobrol dengan topik 'inaho' akan membuatnya memancarkan mata berbinar yang silaunya melebihi para model iklan pasta gigi (ini ekspresi Slaine) dan jika membahas tentang 'Slaine' muka yang tadinya sedatar dan selurus tembok hotel bintang 5 menunjukkan sedikit ekprsei senyum meskipun itu sangat tipis sampai hampir tak kasat mata (ini ekspresi Inaho).

Tapi semua gonjang ganjing itu tidak dihiraukan Asseylum dan Lemrina yang pada dasarnya adalah calon tunangan keduanya (pertunangan atas dasar bisnis keluarga). Keduanya selalu menutup mata dari masalah ini. Tidak adanya bukti membuat kedua wanita ini menganggap jika rumor tentang Inaho dan Slaine itu hanya omong kosong dari orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab karna iri dengan kejeniusan dan kepopuleran Inaho dan Slaine. Inaho dan Slaine memang cukup populer Inaho dengan sikap dingin acuhnya dan ekpresi datarnya itu, dan si kakak alias Slaine dengan kesopan santunanya setiap berbicara dengan orang lain. Tapi kali ini kedua wanita itu Asseylum dan Lemrina yang merupakan saudara tidak bisa menutup telinga dan mata lagi setelah melihat bukti.

Pagi ini di parkiran mobil, tepatnya di dalam mobil berwarna orange ada seorang anak kelas 1 yang melihat mereka berdua berciuman panas tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya barangkali ada yang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Tentu saja orang itu tidak membuang waktu dan mengambil gambar mereka, menyebarkannya di akun media sosialnya.. kurang dari 10 menit seluruh siswa di SMA Aldnoah akhirnya mengetahui hubungan mereka.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Pukul 4 sore, setelah menggati pakaian sekolah dengan pakaian bebas, Slaine memacu mobilnya menuju museum binatang berjarak 25km dari kediamannya. Sebenarnya dia malas kemana-mana sepulang sekolah, dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya di rumah berdua dengan Inaho main ps misalnya mumpung ayah mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah. Tapi pesan singkat yang dia terimanya jam istrirahat siang tadi di sekolah memaksanya meninggalkan rumah, segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Asseylum pasti ada kaitannya dengan Inaho. Dan Slaine merasa harus tau semua itu. Jadi disinilah Slaine menunggu orang yang mengiriminya pesan.

 _From: Asseylum-san_

 _Subj: no title_

 _Kita perlu bicara! Hari ini di museum binatang kota!_

"Slaine-san, maaf membuatmu menunggu, bagaimana kalu kita ngobrol sambil mengelilingi museum ini?"

Slaine hanya mengangguk, mengikuti langkah-langkah kecil dan teratur Asseylum. Sudah setengah museum mereka kelilingi Asseylum masih sibuk mengomentari binatang hasil awetan yang dipajang di museum. Sampai mereka tiba di bagian pajangan burung.

"Slaine-san, kau tau kenapa burung itu hewan yang menawan?"

"karna dia bisa terbang berada paling tinggi dari hewan yang lain, melihat segalanya lebih luas dari yang lain yang hanya bisa berpijak di tanah."

"benar.. dan Slaine-san tau apa kelemahan burung?"

"sayapnya, jika kita mematahkannya dia akan jatuh, dan jika itu terjadi dia hanya akan menjadi binatang yang berpijak di tanah tanpa bisa melihat luasnya pemandangan seperti dulu"

"benar. Saya lancang jika mengibaratkan kita begini. Tapi pernahkah anda berfikir? Inaho itu seperti burung yang belajar terbang, butuh sayap kuat untuk membuatnya terbang tinggi agar bisa melihat dunia, saya yakin sayalah sayap yang sesuai dengan dia. Sedangkan Slaine-san mohon maaf jika saya mengibaratkan anda seperti anak kecil yang tidak pandai merawat hewan, yang hanya bisa mematahkan sayapnya karna penasaran dengan mainan baru. Saya yakin, anda yang jenius tau ke arah mana pembicaraan ini. Dengan bantuan perusaahn dari kakek saya, perusahaan keluarga Inaho akan makin berkembang, tentu saja perusahaan kami akan membantu tanpa imbalan jika saya dan Inaho resmi bertunangan."

Slaine tidak berkata apa-apa. Dirinya tau betul ke arah mana percakapan Asseylum dan ancaman apa yang dilontarkannya dari kalimat kiasan barusan. Asseylum yang merasa bahwa Slaine mengerti meninggalkan Slaine yang masih terpaku menatap pajangan burung di etalese museum yang memamerkan anak burung yang baru menetas, seekor burung yang terbang tinggi dengan sayap mengembang dan di tanah terdapat burung yang terluka tepat di sayapnya dengan keterangan ' _karna ulah manusia, banyak dari mereka yang mati akibat sayap patah'._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Beberapa jam sebelumnya (waktu masih menunjukkan jam pelajaran sekolah) Inaho yang selama ini jarang bolos terlihat sedang duduk di ruang musik gedung lama. Melewatkan jam pelajaran ke 5 dan keenam. Menunggu orang yang mengiriminya pesan seperti ini

 _From: Lemrina-san_

 _Subj: no title_

 _Kita perlu bicara! Datanglah ke ruang musik di gedung lama saat jam pelajaran ke 5-6!_

"maaf membuatmu menunggu, cukup sulit meminta izin meninggalkan kelas"

"….."

"jadi aku saja yang berbicara di sini. Bisakah kau meninggalkan tepatnya mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan calon tunanganku Slaine-sama? Kalian kembali kehubungan kalian yang dulu saja, sebatas kakak-adik, dimana kau hanya menumpang di rumah Slaine-sama sampai umurmu cukup untuk mengurus perusahaanmu sendiri. Aku tidak akan bertele-tele di sini. Aku bisa saja meminta mama untuk memutuskan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Slaine-sama jika kami batal bertunangan. Kau tau sendiri 50% keberhasilan dari perusahan Slaine-sama karna bantuan perusahaan mamaku. Kau tidak inginkan membebani keluarga itu? Bukannya kau sendiri sadar? Kau sudah menjadi beban karna menumpang di rumah Slaine-sama, kau tentu tidak ingin karna kau, mereka keluarga tempatmu menumpang menjadi bangkrut."

Lemrina melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruang musik itu

"satu hal lagi, kau tentu tau nada sumbangkan? Menurutku kehadiranmu di sekitar Slaine-sama seperti nada sumbang yang terdengar dari orang yang baru belajar memainkan instrument musik"

Inaho diam, dia tau benar siapa Lemrina. Dan semua ucapannya bukanlah main-main.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Malam itu, makan malam Inaho dan Slaine terasa mencekam. Tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berbicara. Slaine yang selama ini terkenal selalu membahas apa saja bahkan saat di meja makan diam seribu bahas. Jangan harapkan Inaho berbicara, dikelilingi orangpun Inaho adalah tipikal orang yang malas berbasa basi, apalagi jika yang dihadapkannya adalah Slaine yang sepertinya kehilangan lidah, Inaho benar-benar tidak bersuara.

Seminggu berlalu sejak mereka berdua berbicara dengan Asseylum dan Lemrina, sejak itu pula mereka tidak lagi berbicara banyak, berbicara seperlunya, benar-benar seperlunya. Rumah besar yang ditinggali oleh keduanya makin terasa sunyi tanpa obrolan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak masuk ke sekolah selama seminggu. Tanpa memberikan kabar apapun. Asseylum dan Lemrina yang merupakan anak pemilik yayasan sekolah, memaksa pihak sekolah memberikan surat teguran kepada keduanya padahal biasanya surat teguran baru akan keluar jika sudah 2 minggu.

"Nee-sama, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika mereka berdua kabur dan meninggalkan negara ini? Hidup bahagia bersama?"

"tenanglah, mereka tidak akan begitu, karna mereka takut dengan ancaman kita!"

"tapi kenapa mereka tidak datang ke sekolah selama seminggu ini?"

"mereka hanya berfikir tentang ancaman itu"

"semoga kau benar Nee-sama"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Surat panggilan diterima ayah Slaine, sekaligus wali Inaho. Dia memutuskan menunda pekerjaannya saat mendapat surat teguran itu. Khawatir dengan apa yang menimpa anaknya. Secepat yang dia bisa, diapun pulang meninggalkan semua pekejaan yang menggunung dari 2 perusahaan yang dia harus kelola.

"tadaima~~~" teriaknya saat memasuki rumah.

Diliatnya dua anak lelaki kebanggaannya sedang duduk di ruang nonton, tv di ruang itu menyala mempertontonkan acara komedi namun tidak satupun dari keduanya yang tertawa bahkan tersenyum, tidak satupun dari keduanya menyaksikan acara di tv. Keduanya asik memandangi lantai di bawah pijakan kaki mereka.

"inikah sambutan anak-anak Tou-san setelah Tou-san pulang kerja?"

Keduanya (Inaho dan Slaine) berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan gontai menuju ayahnya yang merentangkan tangan lebar. Mereka berdua Slaine di kanan dan Inaho dikiri memeluk ayahnya membenamkan kepalanya di dada pria paruh baya itu. memeluk anak-anaknya, menciumi kedua kepala anak-anaknya bergantian. Mengusap rambut mereka lembut.

"Tou-san…."

Slaine berusaha membuka pembicaraan.. seperti biasa Slaine selalu menjadi starter di setiap topik yang ada di rumah ini.

"Wakatta.. Tou-san tau semuanya!"

Inaho menarik muka dari pelukan ayahnya menatapnya diam.. hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan datar anak bungsunya.

"maksud Tou-san"

"Tou-san tau apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, lakukan apa yang bisa membuat kalian bahagia!"

"tapi Tou-san, jika itu kami lakukan, maka kami akan membuat salah satu bahkan kita semua berada di jurang terdalam"

"kau fikir selama ini Tou-san jarang pulang, berusaha sekeras mungkin demi apa? Demi kalain berdua, kalian tidak perlu memikirkan masalah perusahaan Tou-san maupun perusahaan orang tua Inaho, semua ada di bawah kendali Tou-san"

"tapi….." Slaine tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat mendapati tatapan ayahnya yang mengisyaratkan 'semua baik-baik saja'.

"soal pertunangan kalian dengan putri-putri dari keluarga Vers, tenang saja.. Tou-san sudah membatalkannya. Tu-san bahkan sudah berbicara dengan kakek dan ibu mereka. Dan mereka mengerti. Mereka tau betul, hanya akan menyakiti kedua putri itu jika pertunangan kalian dan kedua putri itu tetap terlaksana."

Slaine dan Inaho hanya saling berpandangan diam satu sama lain.. sekali dua kali melirik ayahnya menuntut penjelasan lebih. Namun sang ayah hanya tersenyum.

"nah karna sekarang masalah sudah selesai, kalian berdua harus kembali masuk sekolah, Tou-san sih tidak masalah yang kasian itu pihak sekolah yang harus mengirim beberapa lembar surat teguran karna tidak tau lokasi pasti Tou-san.. hahahaha nah.. sekarang Tou-san harus pergi dulu, penerbangan tidak akan menunggu Tou-san.. oke jagoan mana ciuman untuk Tou-san?"

Inaho dan Slaine tanpa fikir dua kali mencium pipi kanan dan kiri secara bersamaan, lalu mengantarkan ayahnya kembali ke mobil yang akan membawanya kembali ke bandara. Sebelum meninggalkan rumah, kaca mobil bagian belakang tempat sempat diturunkan diikuti ucapan

"oy, pelan-pelanlah sedikit.. susah memesan tempat tidur yang sesuai dengan interior kamar kalian. Dan Inaho jangan lakukan 'itu' dengan membiusnya. Kasian dia jika setiap pagi harus kesakitan" kata sambil melirik Slaine. Slaine yang mendapat lirikan seperti itu hanya bisa menutup mukanya yang merah karna malu.

"dan hanya boleh dilakukan malam minggu.. Tou-san tidak mau absen anak-anak Tou-san banyak bolongnya."

Mobil merah itu membawa meninggalkan rumah besar itu. Inaho berbalik ke Slaine mengajaknya masuk ke rumah.

"hei orenji, apa maksud Tou-san dengan 'membius'?"

"…" Inaho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, sebuah tempat berbentuk tabung dengan beberapa butir obat berwarna putih.

"ini apa?" Slaine msih bingung menerima itu

"kau ingat kan pertama kali kita melakukan 'itu' ?" Inaho balik bertanya

"di perpustakaan saat aku pulang dari rumah Har.."

Inaho mengecup bibir Slaine tidak membiarkan Slaine menyebut nama pria itu dihadapannya. Lalu dia menggeleng.

"bukan.."

"maksdumu?" Slaine benar-benar bingung.

"kapan pertama kali kau merasa sakit di bagian belakangmu?"

" sepertinya sejak kelas 3 SMP entahlah"

Inaho mengangkat bahunya.

"ba..ta..kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"karna aku menggunakan yang kau pegang di tanganmu!" kembali Inaho hanya menampilkan wajah datar. Sambil mendorong Slaine ke dinding (saat ini mereka sudah ada di dalam rumah tepatnya di koridor yang memisahkan kamarnya dan kamar Slaine).

"siaaaaaal… ingat Tou-san bilang kita hanya boleh melakukannya di malam minggu" Slaine mendorong badan Inaho yang sudah memerangkapnya

"kau lupa hari ini hari apa?" jawab Inaho yang sudah mulai menjilati leher Slaine. Membuat pemuda berambut kuning pucat itu mendesah pelan sementara tangannya masih berusaha mendorong pemuda berambut coklat di depannya.

"ha..ri.. sabtu…." Rangsangan yang diterimanya mau tidak mau membuatnya mengeluarkan suara desahan bahkan hanya dengan menyebut nama hari

"hm.. lalu?" tidak berhenti, Inaho malah makin kalap melakukan aktifitasnya.. sekarang tangannya sibuk menjelajahi seluruh dada bidang Slaine yang pakaiannya setengah terbuka.

"i..ni… " tidak melanjutkan perkataannya tepatnya tidak bisa berkata lebih jauh lagi, karna sekarang Inaho sudah menginvasi bibir Slaine, berusaha membuka bibir itu. Tapi si empunya bibir tidak memberi izin. Tapi jangan panggil Inaho jenius jika tidak tau di mana titik-titik yang bisa membuat Slaine membuka mulut selain dengan menggigit bibirnya. Pertahanan Slaine runtuh, Sekali lagi Inaho berhasil (dan Inaho memang belum pernah gagal sekalipun). Malam minggu mereka berdua dimulai lebih cepat dari seharusnya..

 _~SESEORANG TOLONG SELAMATKAN SLAINE~_ *plaaaaak

~FIN~


End file.
